Sabretooth
Early Life () Victor Creed was the son of Thomas Logan, which made him James Howlett's half brother. One night while young James was sick, Thomas entered the Howlett home looking for James' mother Elizabeth Thomas shot and killed her husband, John. James impaled Thomas with his newly sprung mutant claws just before Thomas could reveal that he was his real father. After Thomas died Elizabeth cast her son out calling him a freak. James fled and Victor followed. As the two boys grew into men, they fought together as Canadian mercenaries in the American Civil War, World War I, World War II. and the Vietnam War. Victor grew increasingly violent and uncontrolable as time passed. During the Vietnam War, he attempted to rape a young Vietnamese woman and then brutallly attacked the soldiers who tried to stop him. This incident put both him and James in front of a firing squad. They survived the death sentence, and were invited to join Major Stryker's black ops team, Team X. Victor stalking BradleyAdded by Dann-FondaJames eventually left both the team and Victor when he witnessed Stryker's willingness to kill innocent civilians and Victor's acceptance of this. Victor and Stryker subsequently worked together to capture various mutants for experiments. In 1979 Victor agreed to go along with Styker's plan to trick Logan into agreeing to have adamantium bonded to his skeleton by claiming that Victor had gone rogue and had killed the Silver Fox, the woman James loved. Prior to the adamantium bonding process James and Victor fought in a bar in Canada, with Victor savagely beating James and snapping his bone claws. The animosity between Victor and James was made even worse when Stryker revealed that, contrary to his deal with Victor, he couldn't merge adamantium to Victor's skeleton because it would kill him. Stryker claimed that Victor's healing factor was not strong enough to allow him to survive the process. Despite this animosity between James and Victor, they fought together to defeat Stryker's 'Weapon XI'. Victor claimed that he was the only person with the right to kill Wolverine. He departed when the battle was over. Creed took on the name Sabretooth and began working for Magneto in the Brotherhood of Mutants. He had evolved into an even more bestial creature. He was bigger and stronger, but was unkempt in appearance. It is unknown if this mutation was natural or was the result of Weapon X experimentation. Trying to capture Rogue for Magneto, he came across Wolverine in Northern Alberta, a snowy forest area. He chased away by the the sudden arrival of the X-Men Cyclops and Storm. Before departing, he took Wolverine's dog tags. When Magneto left them on his desk Victor kept them for himself. Later, he taunted Storm in a train station as Magneto pursued Rogue, however he was struck with a lightning bolt from Storm, blasting him away. Later, he and Wolverine fought on the Statue of Liberty, where Wolverine was able to retrieve his tags. He was blasted off the statue by Cyclops and crashed onto a boat. Victor's name later appeared on a list of mutants Mystique scrolled through on Stryker's computer while looking for Magneto's file. Recent Life () Recently Creed was reunited with his Daughter whom he had personally taken to the island while still in the service of william stryker. He also found out that he had a son named taylor who he now has a strained relationship with. He recently helped rescue his son from the MRD with help from SHIELD and the X-men. What if...? RPs is also part of the "What if...?" RPs. Warning, the fallowing may contain spoilers! What If #1 :: Turned Into Animals Has been transformed into a tiger. What If #2 :: Cobra's Death Is figgthing alongside Cobra and his children,witnesses Cobra's death. What If #3 :: Victor and Cobra having a kid Driunkenly impregnated Cobra. Has little to no relationship with the product of his escapade,having been forbidden to see the child by Cobra and Artie. What If #4: Crazy Remy Does not appear What if #5: Jason Priest is Ghost Rider Does not appear What If #6: Vampiric Takeover Appears with taylor at a party thrown by Damon,is badly burned in the resulting fire. Facts *Sabretooth is the 2nd oldest Character in the rp,Behind Warwolf. Quotes * Category:Characters